Vanellope and Ralph and Portals
by TopChamp2000
Summary: Vanellope and Ralph go to meet GLaDOS. Will they be able to past a few test and improve science? Well you'll need to read to find out. Characters: Vanellope Von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph, and GLaDOS
1. Think with Tunnels

I don't own any of these characters.

Game Central Station:

Vanellope is walking around and she sees Ralph, so starts running up to him yelling, "Hey stinkbrain! I got some news for yah!"

Ralph walks over to her and bows, "What is it my royal pain in the butt?"

Vanellope started talking fast with an excited tone of voice, "So there's a game plugged in right now called portal and there's this robot called GLaDOS and we have to go meet her!"

Ralph looked at her confused and asked, "Wait! What's so special about this robot?"

Vanellope answered him back with a stupid tone of voice, "Everybody knows GLaDOS. GAH-DOI! She's famous."

"So why don't I know her", Ralph questioned.

Vanellope shot back, "Because you've been living under rocks for the past 30 years… well bricks." She started talking fast, "but we got to go come on, come on, come on!"

Vanellope started to pull on his overall trying to drag him but did not move him anywhere.

Ralph protested, "What kind of game is this anyways? You know I'm not good at shooters."

She stopped tugging at his overalls and crossed her arms. She said aggravated, "You're not good at any type of game. Now get moving and let's go think with portals."

"Fine", Ralph agreed sounding like he lost the argument, "But you owe me."

"Fine. Sure. Now let's go", Vanellope said glitching on top of his shoulder. She pointed towards the portal tunnel and said, "There! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Ralph started walking slowly over to the tunnel and Vanellope crossed her arms again. She said aggravated, "Now how do I make you go faster." She started pulling at his hair.

Ralph swatted her hands away from his head saying "ouch" under his breath

Vanellope started whining, "Come on! This is GLaDOS were talking about."

"I don't even know who she is", Ralph complained.

"Well you won't be able to find out if you move at this rate", Vanellope said back looking at him irritated. Ralph let out a sigh and started walking faster to the portal entrance.


	2. Think with Surge Protectors

I don't own any of these characters.

Game Central Station:

Ralph was walking through the terminal with Vanellope on his shoulder and it flashed red lights. Ralph jumped back and Vanellope fell off of his shoulder. She landed on her back.

"Step aside sir and madam random security check", a surge protector asked when he phased in.

Ralph let out an aggravated sigh

"Name", the surge protector asked

Ralph answered, "Wreck-It Ralph."

Vanellope started to stand up a little dizzy, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a surge protector protecting the station", the surge protector said.

Vanellope answered, "President Vanellope Von Schweetz and if you think you can stop me then…"

She was interrupted by the surge protector, "Were you going?"

Vanellope said sarcastically, "We were just walking through the Portal terminal, so probably not Portal."

"Have anything items on you", the surge protector asked.

"Weapons and cybugs, all that dangerous stuff" Vanellope answered. The surge protector looked at them weird and Ralph gave Vanellope an evil eye. She said disappointed, "We got nothing".

"Anything to declare", the surge protector asked.

"I hate you", Ralph commented.

Vanellope added in, "Yah, what he said."

The surge protector said, "Proceed", and phased out.

"Who was that guy", Vanellope questioned?

Ralph answered, "He's kind of like a policeman for Game Central Station, so you don't tell him you have a lot of weapons."

Vanellope said quietly, "Oh… Sorry about that."

They walked through the Portal Terminal


	3. Think with Plugs

I don't own any of these characters.

Portal Game Terminal:

Ralph and Vanellope sat down in the carts and they started moving.

"So what's the big deal about this GLaDOS robot", Ralph questioned.

Vanellope answered, "She's one of the most well known robots in the history of gamming."

Ralph asked, "So what's she do?"

"Well… she's uhhh… she… I dono", Vanellope answered quietly smiling innocently.

"So let me get this straight", Ralph said, "We are going to see a robot that could be a killing machine and you don't know one thing about her?"

"Whad you expect? I've been stuck in my game", Vanellope argued, "All I know is what was happening in Sugar Rush." She looked down in disappointment glitching a little. "I shouldn't have even got my hopes up. This trip is pointless."

Ralph gave Vanellope a hug and said sincerely, "Come on kid. This was a great idea." Vanellope looked up towards Ralph. Ralph added enthusiastically, "We're going to leave our mark on this game and GLaDOS is going to be the one wondering, who's this Vanellope kid?"

Vanellope smiled and said, "You're the best stinkbrain"

"Hey, I wouldn't be in this cart right now without you little miss impatient."

The cart stopped and Vanellope and Ralph started getting out and running to the entrance.

"So we're going to show this game who's boss" Ralph said to Vanellope.

"Yeah", she yelled back

Ralph continued, "And then we are going to", he stopped in mid sentence when he entered the room and said in surprise, "Where's the game?"


	4. Think with Tutorials

I don't own any of these characters.

Portal Game:

Ralph and Vanellope looked around an empty white room with a camera on one of the walls.

GLaDOS's voice came from nowhere saying, "This is the game."

Ralph and Vanellope both flinched looking for where her voice came from. Vanellope asked looking around, "Hey lady, were are we?"

GLaDOS responded, "You are in Aperture Science testing facilities. I am GLaDOS."

Vanellope looked towards Ralph and whispered to him excitedly, "Ralph its GLaDOS! She's here!"

Ralph said back, "See, I told you we would meet her."

GLaDOS continued, "How would you like to participate in testing the Aperture Science Portal Handheld Device? There will be rewards after all of the tests are complete."

"So we just got to use some portal thing and we get free stuff? Sign us up", Ralph answered

Two pedestals rose from the ground each with a pair of white boots and portal guns.

"The long fall boots will protect you from falling and do not look directly into the portal device", GLaDOS alerted the two testing participants.

Vanellope and Ralph put on the long fall boots and tried out the portal gun. Vanellope shot and blue portal above her and a red portal below her and started falling in an infinite loop. She looked towards Ralph who was having problems with the portal gun and asked slyly, "Having problems major body odor?"

"My gun isn't working", he complained. He kept pulling the trigger and it shot green, purple, and pink portals. "Hey, I need a new gun", he yelled.

GLaDOS answered, "I cannot interfere with the testing."

Ralph hit his portal gun against the wall in frustration and broke it in half. Ralph growled under his breath, "Well this is going to be one fun trip."

"I'm having a blast", Vanellope said still falling from portal to portal. She added, "Actually I'm starting to feel sick from all this falling. I think I'm gonna puke" She shot the red portal somewhere else landing on the ground. She was having trouble standing up from the dizziness.

GLaDOS said, "Time for the first test to begin". The wall in front of them started to open revealing an obstacle course looking room.

"Just give me a minute… to balance out", Vanellope said wobbling around.

Ralph picked up Vanellope and joked, "It looks like you had one too many at Tapper".


	5. Think with Tests

I don't own any of these characters.

Portal Testing Chamber:

Ralph and Vanellope entered the first testing chamber and it was filled with many falls that had water at the bottom of them.

Vanellope looked around and said, "I got a plan onion breath."

Ralph asked her, "What's your plan nose picker?"

"Well captain clueless, I'm going to need you to close your eyes for this one", Vanellope answered.

"Why", Ralph asked

Vanellope said, "Because you probably won't like the plan, So close-em before I make you close-em" She glitched on Ralph's shoulder and tried to poke him in his eye.

"Alright, Alright, I'll close them", Ralph admitted defeat and closed his eyes.

"See, I always win", Vanellope snickered.

Ralph said, "Most stubborn character of the year goes to… Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope shot two portals and Ralph opened his eyes to see they were flying in the air. Ralph yelled, "Your gunna get us killed!"

Vanellope yelled back, "I said keep your eyes closed I know what I'm doing. I feel it in my code." She shot another two portals and started flying out of a wall.

"You're not ever programmed to know how to use that", Ralph yelled. They were about to land on the last platform but fell short. Vanellope glitched her and Ralph up to the final platform.

"See everything is fine", Venellope said leaning against a wall. Ralph let out a long sigh.

GLaDOS added, "Don't worry about dyeing. This game has been recently upgraded for twenty-five percent faster respawn."

"But were not from this game", Ralph told her.

GLaDOS said back, "Don't worry. Even if you do die you have already helped contribute to the advancement of science."

Ralph said sarcastically, "Well that's a relief."

GLaDOS said, "I'll open the next chest chamber." The wall in front of them started opening revealing a room with white turrets, weighted cubes, and Excursion Funnels.

Vanellope walked in saying, "This one might take a while." She walked up to a glass wall with a white sentry turret behind it.

The turret pointed a red laser at her through the glass and said, "Hello"

Vanellope said, "Hello. What do you…" The turret started opening fire at the glass and Vanellope jumped back falling over. The bullets were stopped by the glass. Vanellope was scared half to death and started breathing fast. "That wasn't funny", she told the turret that was still trying to shoot her.

Ralph helped up Vanellope, "You alright kid?"

"Yah, Thanks", she said getting up. "So got a plan?"

"I got a great one" Ralph said smiling. Vanellope glitched on his shoulder and tried to hand him the portal gun. "We don't need that", he told Vanellope giving her a confused look. Ralph punched a wall and it broke on impact.

"Nice plan", Vanellope told him. They walked through the hole in the wall and looked up to see a giant GLaDOS. "And I thought you were big Ralph", Vanellope said.


	6. Think with Cake

I don't own any of these characters.

GLaDOS's Lair:

"Congratulations", GLaDOS said, "You both passed the test."

Ralph and Vanellope both cheered. Ralph asked, "Do I get a medal?"

"Yes, here's you medal", GLaDOS answered as two medals fell from the ceiling. One landed around Vanellope's neck and the other hit Ralph in the head.

Ralph picked up the medal and read it, "Participant? Shouldn't it say something like hero or winner?"

"Everybody wins science", GLaDOS said, "Except the ones who died because they are dead."

Ralph scratched his head and agreed, "I guess so."

GLaDOS said, "Wait here and I will get some cake."

"Is it chocolate", Ralph asked, "I love chocolate."

"You will need to wait here to find out", GLaDOS replied.

"Alright", Ralph said happily as GLaDOS was lifted up through an opening in the ceiling.

"Hey stinkbrain, I'll be right back I'm gonna use the bathroom." Vanellope pointed to a small slit in the wall.

"Hurry it up kid you don't want to miss the cake", Ralph said excitedly.

Vanellope went though the small slit in the wall and it lead to a rusted down part of the building. The room sent chills down her spine. She looked around and saw some messy writing and drawings on a wall.

Back in GLaDOS's Lair:

GLaDOS started descending from the ceiling. Ralph asked, "Got the cake?"

GLaDOS replied, "The cake will be here shortly."

Vanellope ran back into the room glitching on Ralph's shoulder and whispering, "Ralph we got a problem."

"What's wrong," he whispered.

Vanellope answered, "That wasn't a bathroom."

Ralph told her, "Just ask GLaDOS were a bathroom is she'll tell you."

"No, it's not that", she argued.

"What is it then", Ralph Questioned.

"There was a bunch of writing on the walls that said the cake was a lie", Vanellope said.

Ralph said back, "So what they didn't like the cake."

"I know there's something wrong here", she warned Ralph. "See", she said pointing to green smoke coming from the ceiling.

Ralph said, "It's probably a fog machine."

"Come on Ralph we got to go", Vanellope said with fear.

Ralph let out a sigh and said, "Alright well leave." Ralph walked up to GLaDOS and told her, "Sorry but we got to leave the party GLaDOS."

"You can't leave now the neurotoxins just started entering the room" GLaDOS argued.

"The neuro-what", Ralph asked looking around as a glass cage came down and trapped them.


	7. Think with Traps

Portal Game:

Ralph and Vanellope started hitting the glass with all of their strength. Vanellope yelled, "What are you doing you stinking pile of bolts?"

GLaDOS answered, "You fell for my trap therefore you failed the test."

Vanellope panic, "Ralph she's gonna kill us! Break the glass!"

Ralph said punching the glass, "It won't even crack!"

GLaDOS commented, "The glass is bullet proof you cannot break it with your physical strength. What are you a moron?"

Ralph punched the glass and it made a large crack. A smile appeared on his face.

GLaDOS said, "Nice try." Another glass barrier came down and covered up the cracked one.

Ralph said, "Sorry Vanellope but it looks like we're not going to make it through this one. You've always been my best friend." He gave Vanellope a tight hug.

Vanellope said back, "You've been the greatest friend to Ralph." She hugged him back. A small tear fell from her eye and she glitched.

Vanellope face-palmed, realizing the simple solution to the problem. She used her glitch and teleported her and Ralph out of the glass trap.

Ralph looked at her, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Why didn't you tell me too", she argued.

Ralph said, "Well lets get out of here." They both started darting towards the exit.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. I got kind of lazy. If I do it again just send me a message saying "do the next chapter already!"


	8. Thinking with Escape Plans

Portal Game:

Ralph and Vanellope were running down a hallway. Vanellope glitched on to his shoulder and yelled to him, "Faster Ralph Faster!"

Ralph yelled back, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Vanellope said complained back, "Well that's not fast enough!"

GLaDOS's voice was said through a speaker. "It doesn't matter how fast you run."

Two turrets fell in front of them.

They both said, "I see…" The turrets were interrupted by a quick hit from Ralph smashing them apart.

They ran up to a split in the paths and Vanellope hollered, "Ralph take a left."

Ralph ran to his right yelling, "ok!"

Vanellope said back, "No you Stinkbrain! Your other left!"

Ralph stopped and turned around running the other way. GLaDOS said, "I'm surprised you manage to survive the first test."

They saw the exit up a head and Vanellope yelled, "Ralph the exit!"

GLaDOS replied, "Not so fast." The floor below them collapsed and they started falling.

* * *

Long wait but there you go! Got two more chapters planned.


End file.
